


Корни

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Все дело в этих чертовых камнях, один из которых поселяется в её животе каждый раз, когда Хоук смотрит на нее. И каждый раз она чувствует, что теряет свои крылья, отращивая вместо них корни. Ее тянут вниз, высаживают и переплетают со всем, чем стало это место, и Изабела боится, что если она не будет осторожна, то скоро уже никогда не сможет летать
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Корни

**Author's Note:**

> [A translation of "Roots" by Sapphire Smoke](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10695587/1/)

Она ощущает в животе тяжесть, которой раньше не было; эта тяжесть – массивная и медлительная, – подобна камню, погружающемуся в глубины океана, и Изабела мучительно размышляет о природе его появления. Это нечто новое, неприятное и неудобное, и в этом нет никакого смысла. Она должна чувствовать себя удовлетворенной, заполненной и пресыщенной во всем смыслах этого слова, и все же ее желудок скручивается узлом, будто она выпила несвежего эля в трущобах Антивы. Этот факт заставляет ее задуматься о том, что же изменилось, и на короткий миг, прежде чем она начисто отметает такую возможность, Изабела с ужасом осознает, что это может быть она сама.

Вместо этого Изабела винит кого угодно, кроме себя.  **Она** с этой ее кривой улыбкой и неуместным юмором.  **Она** , чьи глаза так похожи на черные жемчужины, которые Изабела как-то украла у орлесианского купца на берегах Северного Тевинтера, – насыщенные, красивые и очаровательно отвлекающие. Отвлекающие, да, настолько, что Изабела иногда забывала себя, забывала о том, кто и что она такое: птица, распростершая крылья над горизонтом, а не дерево с корнями, посаженное в сырую почву.

Ночь траха и разврата, ночь, похожая на все прочие, когда они с Хоук воняют потом и сексом, когда они оставляют засосы друг у друга на коже и шепчут непристойные обещания, которые скоро будут выполнены в полном объеме. После этого губы находят ее затылок, и Хоук выдыхает слова, которые кажутся легкими, как пёрышко, но приносят с собой скрытую тяжесть, о существовании которой Изабела и не подозревала, пока та не вжалась в ее грудь, выдавливая из лёгких воздух и вызывая пляшущие перед глазами цветные пятна.

\- Однажды я проснусь и обнаружу, что это была чертовски высокая привилегия – позволить кому-то вроде тебя разбить мне сердце.

Это комплимент, осознание и признание – все в одном, и в тот момент, когда она слышит эти слова Изабела чувствует, будто взлетает. Так и следовало поступить; у нее был шанс сбежать, чтобы доказать и себе, и Хоук, что та права. И все же вместо этого Изабела поворачивается и двигает пальцами внутри тела магички, вытягивая из нее хриплые вздохи и глубокие стоны вместо слов, от которых голова плывёт сильнее, чем от самого крепкого гномьего мёда. Она так и не отвечает на это признание, а Хоук больше никогда не поднимает тему. В любом случае это высаживает семя внутри нее.

Которое растёт.

Проходят месяцы, и Варрик рассказывает истории о том, как Защитница захватила сердце ужасной Королевы Пиратов с побережья Ривейна. Авелин небрежно замечает, что сердце расположено не между бедер, но Изабела быстро отрезает, что если Донник не удовлетворяет ее эмоциональные потребности, то сама Изабела с радостью сядет ей на лицо и одарит всей любовью, которую та сможет проглотить. Это заставляет Авелин раздраженно закатить глаза и заметить, что ей бы не хотелось потом тратить деньги на посещение клиники, но губы ее кривятся так, будто она пытается скрыть усмешку. Тогда Изабела осознает. Все они врастают друг в друга, в это место. Каждый из них пускает свои корни – кроме нее. Нет, Изабела свободна, как птица, а не укоренена, как дерево, так что она убеждает себя, что просто гнездится, потому что ей не хватает постоянства, которое отсутствует в пиратском ремесле. Гнездо можно разрушить и построить заново где-нибудь еще.

И все же, когда она разрушает это гнездо и улетает куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда, то обнаруживает, что возвращается на ту же ветку и тут же отстраивает его заново. Хоук едва не погибает из-за нее, защищая ее честь, ее свободу и все остальное под своим знаменем преданности и клинического безумия, и Изабела хочет избить ее до полусмерти за эту сентиментальность. Но вместо этого она хандрит и пьёт, и в сотый раз задается вопросом, стоило ли возвращаться, когда это привело лишь к тому, что камень в ее животе уподобился валуну.

Хоук находит ее позже в «Висельнике», склонившуюся над барной стойкой с кружкой отвратительного пойла в руке, и Изабела не знает, как извиниться за то, что ушла, и как объяснить, почему вернулась.  **Ты** – просто ответ, который обещает то, чего она не может, и приносит больше путаницы, чем объяснений. Ее здесь быть не должно, никого здесь быть не должно, она должна быть на полпути к Оствику, на палубе корабля, чтобы ветер развевал волосы, а реликвия хорошо лежала в руке, но все же она  **здесь** и делает все абсолютно  **неправильно**.

\- Хреново выглядишь, – произносит Хоук в качестве приветствия.

Изабела не может удержаться от смешка, потому что большая часть кожи магички покрыта тошнотворно-фиолетовыми синяками, один глаз заплыл, а каждый ее шаг сопровождается заметной хромотой. Очевидно, отыскать ее в этой захудалой таверне было важнее, чем посетить Андерса; Изабела не знает, лестно это или же невероятно глупо. Возможно, и то, и другое сразу.

\- В таком случае нет подходящего слова, чтобы описать, как сейчас выглядишь ты, – отвечает Изабела, наклонив голову к плечу, чтобы рассмотреть свою любовницу. – Может, разбитой; как пизда шлюхи после рабочей ночки, хотя ты все еще привлекательней, чем использованная тряпка для хуя, так что мне, возможно, придется пересмотреть свою оценку.

\- Героической? – Хоук с ухмылкой предлагает свое определение, и это легко, нормально; совсем не так, как должно быть после всего случившегося. – Похоже, люди выбирают именно этот вариант; он нравится мне больше, чем использованная тряпка для хуя, хотя я и замечаю сходство. – Отбивает она, и затем добавляет еще несколько слов, которые звучат легко, как пёрышко, но несут с собой вес падающей волны: – Ты вернулась.

\- Ну, я поняла, что уходить, не оставив для Авелин точных инструкций о том, как заряжать пушку Донника, было дурным тоном. Эта женщина могла бы стать настоящим шомполом; знаешь, просто зажечь его и получить взрыв всей жизни, – губы Изабелы кривятся в усмешке, отражающей усмешку Хоук. – Черт, это была золотая метафора, я могла бы использовать ее весь вечер. Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась о том, что она может быть лучшей?

\- И какое это имеет отношение к пушкам?

\- Никакого, просто размышляю. Такой же большой и крепкий, как она, кайфующий от своего маленького Капитана Стражи; говорю тебе, если она не обращается с ним в постели, как с подчиненным, это ужасная упущенная возможность. Не притворяйся, будто ты об этом не думала.

\- Я уверена, Авелин была бы польщена, узнав, что ты так часто думаешь о том, чем она занимается в постели, – отвечает Хоук со смехом в голосе, поскольку они обе точно знают, что подобная мысль, без сомнения, не даст Авелин уснуть – и не по  **хорошей** причине. – И я не собираюсь отвечать на этот вопрос.

\- Значит, ответ «да», – заключает Изабела, и выражение лица Хоук является достаточным подтверждением ее правоты. – Это все из-за униформы, да? Думаю, все дело в униформе.

\- Так вот, значит, чем мы займемся? Будем обсуждать сексуальную привлекательность наших спутников вместо того, чтобы поговорить о важном? Я просто хочу убедиться, прежде чем скажу нечто такое, что заставит тебя задуматься о размере члена Варрика или о членах гномов вообще.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто в самом деле веришь, что я ни разу не трахалась с гномом, – отвечает Изабела, выгнув бровь, сохраняя лёгкость диалога несмотря на дискомфорт, который внезапно чувствует от столь откровенного вызова. Хотя, возможно, это было отчасти очевидно – выбирать кружной путь при первых признаках чего-то настоящего и честного. Но она не слишком хороша ни в том, ни в другом, и сколько бы раз она ни репетировала мысленно этот неизбежный разговор, так и не смогла решить, как подойти к этому. Она бы предпочла, чтобы Хоук просто завалила ее на один из столов, пока Нора возмущается непристойной демонстрацией, и оставила все, как есть – это было бы просто, незамысловато, и все остальное, что Изабела так жаждет чувствовать между ними.

\- Я уверена, что список видов, с которыми ты спала, очень впечатляет, – соглашается Хоук, прежде чем внезапное любопытство затмевает намеченную тему, и она не может удержаться от вопроса: – Кунари?

\- Пылающие сиськи Андрасте,  **нет**! – восклицает Изабела, придя в ужас от одной мысли об этом; что само по себе является настоящим подвигом – будто больше ее ничего не беспокоит. – Ты разве не слышала? Их члены – как тараны, способные разорвать внутренности в клочья. Хотя жаль, мне действительно нравятся эти их рога.

Хоук с отвращением морщит нос, и Изабела ухмыляется, потому что это просто шутка. Типа. Иногда, напившись, она предается сомнительным размышлениям, так что подайте на нее в суд.

\- Женщина-кунари? – размышляет Хоук, хотя, вероятно, это и противоречит ее здравому смыслу, поскольку она все еще выглядит весьма шокированной этой мыслью.

\- А они вообще существуют? Я никогда их не видела.

\- Они должны существовать; может, они спрятаны? А может, они просто похожи на мужчин.

\- В любом случае, не думаю, что мужчинам или женщинам кунари мы сейчас сильно нравимся, – замечает Изабела, внимательно разглядывая работу Аришока, раскрасившего кожу Хоук темно-сливовым вместо привычного молочно-белого. У нее скручивает живот, выворачивая все внутренности от воспоминания о том, как Хоук встала перед ней и заявила лидеру кунари, что он ее не получит. Изабела отводит глаза и следующую фразу бормочет себе под нос: – Кстати об этом... спасибо. То, что ты сделала, не осталось неоцененным. Конечно, это было  **глупо** , но... я это ценю.

\- Ну, с твоей стороны было глупо вообще возвращаться, не так ли? – Хоук опирается локтями на стойку рядом с Изабелой и наблюдает, как та делает очередной глоток отвратительного пойла.

Алкоголь обжигает горло так же, как слова Хоук обжигают ей вены; Изабела отчасти ненавидит себя за то, что наслаждается этим.

\- Так что я бы сказала, мы квиты в том, что касается этого недоразумения. Мы с тобой идеальная глупая парочка.

Короткое прикосновение руки – и Изабела отшатывается, будто обжегшись. И это действительно смешно, ведь она вернулась исключительно ради Хоук, и все же инстинкт к бегству столь глубоко укоренился в ней, что разделить их не проще, чем соль и морскую воду. Она вздыхает, и звук этот долгий и громкий.

\- Возможно, в этом смысле мы похожи, но во многих других отличаемся друг от друга. «Защитница Киркволла» – ты же знаешь, что теперь тебя называют так?

Смех Хоук теплый и легкий, и Изабела понимает, как сильно жаждала его услышать. Этот смех эхом отдается в ней, наполняя ее чем-то, чему нет названия.

\- За то, что защитила свою легкомысленную постельную девицу? В наши дни они раздают титулы за что попало.

\- За то, что спасла город, ты, чокнутая мерзавка; я уверена, их гораздо меньше заботит местоположение моей пизды, по крайней мере, тех, кто еще не имел такого удовольствия.

Хоук отмахивается от этого предположения:

\- Уверяю тебя, это была счастливая случайность. Твоя пизда – единственное, о чем я думала.  **Это** , моя дорогая Изабела, нечто такое, за что стоит вести войну.

Затем Хоук наклоняется к ней, – вся вздымающаяся грудь и глаза с поволокой, – и на мгновение Изабела теряется в ее очаровании. Хоук всегда была довольно сладкоречивой, могла вытянуть из скряги последний грош, возникни у нее такая необходимость, и Изабела не могла не оценить это по достоинству. Ее пальцы сжимаются на поясе мантии, а уголок губ дергается в усмешке:

\- Это наглая ложь, но, тем не менее, лестная. А ты  **знаешь** , что говорят о лести...

\- Что она повернет твои сиськи над задницей? Потому что именно к этому я и стремлюсь.

\- Тебе нужно зайти к Андерсу, прежде чем играть в эту игру, милашка. Не хотелось бы сломать тебя еще больше, ты мне пригодишься.

\- Слава Создателю, потому что ты ведешь себя так, будто уже стоишь одной ногой за дверью, – фраза выходит немного саркастичной, потому что она  **знает**.

Хватка Изабелы ослабевает, когда она отводит взгляд. Она хочет сказать, что все сложно, но понимает, что это лишь отговорка, а не причина. Изабела хочет сказать, что птицы не пускают корни, но все же она вернулась и больше не может утверждать наверняка, что она не дерево, как все остальные. Она чувствует себя потерянной, будто больше не знает, кто она, и от этого голова идет кругом так сильно, что ей просто необходимо ухватиться за что-то твердое – и еще Хоук кажется единственным твердым объектом под рукой. Все это довольно сильно дезориентирует.

\- Ты вернулась, – говорит Хоук, и эти слова имеют б _ о _ льший вес, чем следовало бы. – И, хотя я уверена, что Авелин ценит твою готовность передать свои знания и технику правильного минета, мы обе знаем, что ты вернулась не поэтому.

\- Нет, – признается Изабела, и это короткое слово застревает у нее в горле.

\- Не хочешь просветить меня?

«Нет» – это напрашивающийся ответ, но он не слетает с губ Изабелы. Вместо этого она вздыхает и отталкивается от стойки бара.

\-  **«Защитница Киркволла»** , – повторяет она, и это звучит почти как ругательство.

Изабела хмурится и кривит губы, и Хоук вдруг смотрит на нее с выражением крайнего недоумения, ведь это не ответ на ее вопрос.

\- Ты уже упоминала об этом.

\- Итак, взгляни на эту компашку, – Изабела дергает подбородком в сторону отбросов, сидящих в баре, которые не сводят глаз с Хоук, перешептываясь между собой. Как будто сама Андрасте спустилась на хренову землю. – Еще и суток не прошло, а уже все в этом гадюшнике знают, кто ты такая.

\- Полагаю, в твоей речи есть какой-то смысл, а не только полубезумная болтовня. И все же ты не могла бы чуть понятнее?

У Изабелы голова идет кругом, и вовсе не от эля. Она запускает руку в волосы на затылке и тихонько дергает, вздыхая еще более разочарованно, чем раньше. Неужели Хоук действительно ничего не видит?

\- Ты теперь  **кто-то** , Хоук; а кто я?

\- Сквернословящая пиратка с потрясными сиськами и глазами, в которых можно заблудиться?

Предположение Хоук лестно, но раздражает. Эта женщина редко бывает серьезной.

\- По крайней мере, так я говорю своим друзьям. Еще есть твоя великолепная пизда, за которую стоит повоевать, но об этом я уже упоминала.

\- Они, наверное, воздвигнут в твою честь хренову статую, – в голосе Изабелы слышится горечь, которую невозможно игнорировать. – Званые вечера в твою честь, аристократы, спотыкающиеся о свои члены, спеша убедить тебя поцеловать их детей, или какой-нибудь другой столь же бессмысленный ритуал богачей... И все же ты довольно резко подкатываешь к лживой вороватой змеюке, оказавшейся под рукой. Люди будут болтать.

\- Прошу прощения, – недоверчивый смешок срывается с губ Хоук, которая смотрит на Изабелу так, будто не может понять, кто она такая. – Ты на полном серьезе прямо сейчас говоришь мне, что тебе не все равно, что подумают люди?!

\- Яички Создателя,  **нет** , – Изабела усмехается, потому что это просто смешно. Она бы раздавала чопорным аристократам пинки только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как их задницы сжимаются вокруг палок, туда вставленных – проблема не в этом. – Не я изменилась.

\- Изабела, они дали мне  **титул** , а не чертову новую голову. Я приведу кого захочу на любой из их званых вечеров; может, я даже заявлюсь голой, просто чтобы посмотреть на их лица.

Хоук ухмыляется, и, Создатель, она действительно обдумывает это. Ну, Изабела была бы дурой, если бы пропустила нечто  **такое**.

\- Неужели именно поэтому ты сейчас тут жопу морщишь? Потому что титулы – это абсурдный способ навешивать ярлыки на людей, когда не хочешь знать, кто они есть на самом деле.

Изабеле это известно; ее достаточно часто называли «шлюхой» или «пиратской каргой», чтобы понять, что люди делают это только тогда, когда неспособны заглянуть глубже поверхности. Хоук больше, чем Защитница, как и она больше, чем пират или шлюха. И все же, возможно, в конце концов, это не более чем ее собственный предлог, – причина, чтобы снова уехать, когда она только вернулась. Все дело в этих чертовых камнях, один из которых поселяется у нее в животе каждый раз, когда Хоук смотрит на нее. И каждый раз она чувствует, что теряет свои крылья, отращивая вместо них корни. Ее тянут вниз, высаживают и переплетают со всем, чем стало это место, и Изабела боится, что если она не будет осторожна, то скоро уже никогда не сможет летать.

\- Я никому не принадлежу, вот в чем дело; Защитнице или нет, – объясняет Изабела, повторяя то, что говорила уже тысячу раз тысячей разных способов. Она уверена, что Хоук поняла суть, но верит ей женщина или нет – это уже совершенно другой вопрос. Иногда она даже не уверена, что сама себе верит. – Хотя, полагаю, последнее – вопрос спорный, учитывая твою позицию. Но, принимая во внимание все произошедшее, я решила, что ты должна знать.

\- Я никогда не просила тебя быть моей опорой, Изабела. Все, что мне нужно – это использовать твои массивные сиськи в качестве подушки да время от времени грязно развлекаться с тобой, – Хоук усмехается и говорит легким и непринужденным тоном, несмотря на всю тяжесть лжи.

Изабела знает; она знала с того момента, как Хоук сказала, что сочтет за честь дать ей разбить свое сердце, что Хоук влюбилась. И все же, поскольку эта женщина так хорошо ее знает, Хоук постоянно отвергает собственные чувства, чтобы не доставлять Изабеле неудобств. И это заставляет семя, посеянное у нее внутри, вырасти еще больше; Хоук – Мэриан – добра к ней, хотя Изабела и не давала ей для этого повода.

\- Но это все равно не ответ на мой вопрос.

Изабела отрывается от своих мыслей и недоуменно хмурится:

\- Что? – Разве нет? Она именно так и думала.

\- Это причина, по которой ты все еще стоишь одной ногой за дверью, но не причина, по которой ты вернулась, – замечает Хоук.

И черт бы ее побрал, она снова вся – сиськи и глаза; она заставила бы немого петь гимны. Это охрененно раздражает. Тем не менее, хотя Изабела имеет обыкновение говорить и говорить, но так и не сказать ничего стоящего, теперь, возможно, ей все же придется это сделать. Во всяком случае, она явно многим обязана Хоук.

\-  **Ты** , ясно? Но не забивай себе этим голову; еще я скучала по винному шкафу Фенриса и не хотела, чтобы Мерриль плакала. Плюс вся эта история насчет Авелин и минета не была ложью.

Хоук ухмыляется, но глаза ее сияют. Она счастлива слышать это признание, и Изабела хотела бы, чтобы счастье Хоук не делало  **ее саму** такой счастливой, так как это наверняка не принесет ничего, кроме неприятностей.

\- Видишь, было не так уж и сложно. Не понимаю, почему ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы все усложнять, ведь иметь друзей – это не преступление.

Может, и нет, но влюбиться в кого-то из них было бы просто ужасно.

Как она и предсказывала, люди устраивают званые вечера; городу не требуется много времени, чтобы настоять на появлении Хоук на каждом из них, хотя они скучны и утомительны, и они с Изабелой больше времени проводят, оскверняя чужие поместья, чем общаясь с теми, кто считается «более важным», чем пиратка, которую Защитница зачем-то таскает с собой. А потом они под элем берут друг друга на слабо – «разве не забавно будет, если мы действительно придем голыми» – и внезапно больше их не приглашают на важные званые вечера. Это – одна из любимых историй Варрика, и он рассказывает ее сейчас мужу Авелин в ярких деталях, пока Изабела наслаждается единственным званым вечером, который ей нравится и не включает при этом в себя шлюх и пьяниц.

Хотя, возможно, если ночь пройдет хорошо и ей повезет, скоро появятся и те, и другие. Во всяком случае, есть к чему стремиться.

\- Неплохо выглядишь, – Авелин подходит ближе, прежде чем добавить, –  **учитывая обстоятельства**. – Однако в ее тоне нет того злого укуса, который был когда-то, а годы, что они провели рядом, превратили их оскорбления в обычные насмешки, и Изабела ухмыляется. – Хотя, честно говоря, возможно, я просто благодарна вам с Хоук, что вы решили надеть  **одежду** на мой званый вечер в честь солнцестояния – я слышала, что это большая редкость в наши дни. Знаешь, ты ужасно на нее влияешь.

Изабела смеется, потому что сама мысль о том, что она могла  **повлиять** на Хоук, абсолютно нелепа. Лестно, конечно, но смешно.

\- О, поверь, я с радостью приму заслуженный комплимент, но Хоук? Эта женщина  **родилась** развратной. – По правде говоря, именно поэтому она и нравится Изабеле; большинство людей были испорчены пираткой, но не Хоук. – Честно говоря, иногда ее задумки очень впечатляют. Как раз на прошлой неделе мы навещали Себастьяна в церкви, и там один мальчик из хора слишком долго бичевал себя за свои грехи – или чем они там занимаются, пока мы не смотрим, – и вот она стащила подсвечник и кувшин вина с алтаря, а потом взяла его с собой...

Авелин немедленно приходит в ужас, точно зная, куда пойдет этот разговор, и поднимает руку, останавливая Изабелу:

\- Я дам тебе пятьдесят серебряных монет, если ты не закончишь эту фразу. Я бы предпочла лечь сегодня спать без еще более неприятных образов в голове. Ты и так ответственна за слишком многие.

\- А что плохого в свечах и вине? – Мерриль подходит сзади, и ее голосок полон необузданного любопытства. – По-моему, это звучит довольно романтично.

Мерриль смотрит на нее снизу вверх – идеальная картина восхитительной наивности, – и Изабела жалеет, что не может просто положить милашку себе в карман. Ей никогда не понять, как подобная невинность сохраняется в жутком маге крови; но такое живое противоречие она предпочла бы держать на расстоянии вытянутой руки ради постоянного напоминания о том, что мир не столь черно-белый, как многие думают.

\- О,  **многие** вещи могут стать неприятными, котёнок; просто нужно сильно постараться.

\- Как вдохновляюще, – невозмутимо произносит Авелин.

И совершенно непроницаемое выражение ее лица легко становится одной из любимых вещей Изабелы. Честно говоря, в последнее время она считала день потраченным впустую, если ей не удавалось хотя бы раз залезть Авелин под кожу. В конце концов, важно иметь цель в жизни; Авелин сама однажды сказала ей об этом, и Изабела приняла ее слова близко к сердцу, хотя, возможно, и не в том виде, на который надеялась капитан стражи. И все же прогресс есть прогресс.

\- Значит, это не было романтично? – разочарованно тянет Мерриль.

Возможно, она одинока и пытается жить другой жизнью. Но то, что эта малышка хочет для себя, не вполне соответствует тому, что собой представляют они с Хоук, так что Изабела просто говорит ей правду.

\- Романтика для одиноких болванов и влюбленных дураков. Она душит и доставляет больше неприятностей, чем стоит, котёнок. Поверь мне, лучше вообще не принимать в этом участия.

Авелин фыркает, даже не пытаясь сдержать удивленное недоверие:

\- Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что не являешься ни тем, ни другим? – Она открыто смеется, заставляя Изабелу хмуриться. – Ну-ну, нам  **нравится** обманывать самих себя, не так ли?

\- И что ты хочешь этим сказать, большая девочка? – Изабела тут же встает в оборонительную позу, не ожидая подобного замечания от Авелин. Из всех здесь присутствующих именно  **Авелин** должна бы считать ее неспособной на такую глупость, в конце концов, именно она все время твердит Изабеле, что та – законченная шлюха. Любовь и романтика не идут рука об руку с беспорядочными половыми связями – по крайней мере, именно так было, когда Изабела в последний раз проверяла.

(Возможно, если бы все было так, она бы не столь рьяно возражала, но оставим эти размышления на другой раз.)

Все же Изабела смеется, выбирая меньшее из двух зол, потому что это гораздо легче, чем задумываться о другой возможности.

\- Ты думаешь, мне сейчас одиноко? Потому что я с удовольствием подыграю тебе, если смогу увидеть нашу личную человека-шомпол без одежды; ты же знаешь, как меня интересует твой пресс...

\- Ты слишком часто раздвигаешь ноги, чтобы быть одинокой, языческая шлюха, – возражает Авелин.

И, да, она права, хотя Изабела немного надеялась, что Авелин окажется достаточно глупа, чтобы поверить в обратное. Ведь  **оказалась же** она достаточно глупа, чтобы поверить, что Изабела – влюбленная дурочка; выводы одного порядка с точки зрения интеллекта.

\- Не отмахивайся, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Ты и Хоук; прошли годы, а ты все еще здесь, все еще в ее постели. Это, должно быть, рекорд для тебя. Скажи, что я ошибаюсь.

Изабела не пропускает удар:

\- Ты ошибаешься.

Впрочем, она права: здесь, в постели Хоук, Изабела провела больше времени, чем где бы то ни было еще. Это тревожное осознание, и она не понимает, как сама раньше не задумывалась о последствиях такого поведения. Внезапно горло сдавливает, язык пересыхает, и все это ужасно смешно, так как часть ее  **знает** , что она всегда знала об этом. Знала, и все же, как и всегда, когда дело касается Хоук и тумана, который эта женщина вызывает в ее сознании, она решила полностью это игнорировать. Корни и все такое; Изабела начала чувствовать, как они отрастают, уже некоторое время назад, и чем дольше она оставалась здесь, тем больше находила постоянства в месте, которое должно было стать лишь временным пристанищем. Это охрененно страшно, и все же она не сбегает.

Почему она не сбег _ а _ ет?

\- Тс-тс.  **Ложь** , – с усмешкой упрекает Авелин.

Мерриль хихикает, прикрыв рот рукой, глядя на негодующее выражение лица пиратки, а Авелин продолжает:

\- О, не смотри на меня так, любовь тебе идет. Пусть и удивительно, что хоть что-то будет хорошо смотреться на потаскушке, но это так. Ты ведь знаешь, полагаю, что я в курсе, что ты не была в «Розе»  **месяцами**?

\- И какое это имеет отношение к делу? – возражает Изабела, и тон ее более оборонительный, чем ей бы хотелось, так что она тут же поворачивает беседу так, чтобы перейти в наступление, ведь это привычней: – А что  **ты** делала в «Розе»? Меня искала или все-таки решила вытащить эту пробку из своей задницы? Потому что, знаешь, тебе не нужно никому за это платить, мой маленький мужественный друг – я бы  **с удовольствием** сделала это для тебя бесплатно. Просто наклонись вправо, и... – она делает непристойный жест левой рукой и издает чпокающий звук, и Авелин тут же меняется в лице, шокированная этим намеком. Изабела хихикает и прислоняется к стене, сложив руки на груди. – Скажи лишь слово.

\- Заткнись. Неужели ты всегда так вульгарна?

Да, но Изабела знает, что вопрос риторический, так что отвечает лишь гордой ухмылкой.

\- Мы с тобой обе знаем, что не проходит и дня, чтобы ты не попала в какую-нибудь неприятность, а мне не пришлось бы разбираться с ее последствиями. Неужели ты действительно думала, что я не замечу, когда перестану получать отчеты?

Авелин бросает вызов, и тон ее заставляет Изабелу ощетиниться – на что это она намекает, что Изабела превратилась в  **домашнего питомца** Хоук? Ведь, пусть она, возможно, в последнее время и предпочитает качество количеству, это не означает, что она изменилась: только на прошлой неделе они с Хоук затащили в свою постель Зеврана, и, о каким  **забавным** маленьким приключением это обернулось! Забавное приключение, которое, конечно же, не было похоже на нечто столь приземленное, как моногамия.

\- Может быть, я просто перестала попадать в неприятности, – легко лжет Изабела, не обращая внимания на стук собственного сердца, от которого кровь шумит в ушах и голова плывет. – Это ведь ты всегда говорила, что я должна повзрослеть, а, может, я и повзрослела. Неужели на самом деле ты не веришь в эту самопровозглашённую мудрость? Печально.

\- Я мало верю в твою способность  **слушать** , Изабела, но это не имеет значения. Притворяйся сколько угодно, меня это не касается. Я просто подумала, ты должна знать, что я считаю это... – она на секунду замолкает, и Изабела чувствует неприятный запах эмоциональной связи, который заставляет ее нервничать. – Я знаю, что никогда раньше этого тебе не говорила, но я думаю, что это...  **замечательно** , что ты вернулась. Не только из-за того, что случилось с кунари, это полностью  **твоя вина** , но и из-за нее... из-за Хоук. Она обожает тебя.

От одного этого слова те камни проваливаются еще глубже в живот Изабелы. Но в них есть тепло. Тепло, которое и успокаивает, и в то же время совершенно сбивает с толку, и Изабела отчаянно пытается игнорировать его, ведь из-за него ее крылья теряют перья одно за другим.

\- Создатель знает  **почему** , но она обожает; также как и ты ее. Ну, я бы солгала, если бы сказала, что не думаю, будто это хорошо для вас обеих; возможно даже, что вы этого заслуживаете. Счастья или изобилия удовольствий, как бы ты ни называла это прямо сейчас, когда так отчаянно пытаешься сойти за человека, лишенного всякого внутреннего содержания, чего я никогда не пойму.

Впрочем, в конечном итоге она отмахивается; отмахивается от сердечных слов своей подруги отработанным фырканьем и хитрой ухмылкой, потому что именно так она обычно и поступает. Но слова находят отклик; сказанное Авелин обретает пристанище в ее груди, дразня словом, которое, по всеобщему мнению, должно быть чем-то хорошим. Но счастье – это не то, что Изабела думала найти где-либо, кроме середины открытого океана, сидя в вороньем гнезде с волосами, развеваемыми ветром, и руками, обращенными к небу, которыми она ощущает его, берет и делает своим. Свобода; это и было ее счастьем. И все же, когда они с Хоук вваливаются в нелепо дорогой дом магички после званого вечера у Авелин, почти не способные стоять на ногах, пытаясь удержать друг друга в вертикальном положении, Хоук улыбается ей и берет за руку, и Изабела улыбается в ответ.

И это  **счастье**. Пугающее, чудесное и отвратительно глупое счастье, и Изабела не совсем уверена, как ей теперь ненавидеть то, что она так себя чувствует. И самое нелепое во всем этом то, что это просто; просто переплетенные пальцы и смешки, слетающие с губ, когда они пытаются избежать пьяных травм, поднимаясь по лестнице, – и все же Изабела счастлива. Счастлива из-за  **нее** , просто от прикосновения ее руки, улыбки на ее губах; пылающая задница Создателя, так вот каково это – влюбиться в кого-то, потому что внезапно она чувствует себя так...

Изабела цепляет носком сапога ковер, ее колени ударяются об пол, и внезапно Хоук падает вместе с ней, крепко сжимая ее руку и не прекращая смеяться.

\- Ты будешь смотреть, куда ступаешь, неуклюжая шлюха? Ты...

Смех Хоук превращается в неприличное фырканье; это охрененно восхитительно, и Изабела обнаруживает, что ненавидит и любит это одновременно. Тогда она хочет поцеловать Хоук, сцеловать эту улыбку с ее губ, чтоб сохранить навсегда, но магичка тянет ее за руку, поднимая на ноги, и упрекает за отсутствие должной маневренности нежным дразнящим шепотом:

\- Иногда ты похожа на трехногого быка, наверное, перебудила уже весь этот чертов дом!

Изабела хочет напомнить ей, что это был бы далеко не первый раз (хотя, возможно первый, не включающий в себя поощряющие крики и стук спинки кровати о стену), но у нее пересохло в горле, и все, что она сейчас может сделать, это бессмысленно пялиться на женщину, которая все еще неуклюже тянет ее за руку в сторону хозяйской спальни. Изабела не знает, что делать. Она позволила себе на мгновение осознать, что же на самом деле чувствует, и теперь уже ничего нельзя исправить. Мысль – мгновенная, длившаяся долю секунды, – будто она влюбилась в Хоук, сделала этот факт  **реальностью**. Сделала это по-настоящему возможным, и Изабела не может думать. Она не может даже дышать.

**Будь проклята** Авелин! Первым делом с утра Изабела отправит четырех шлюх в кабинет капитана стражи, и она надеется, что этим принесет такие же недоумение и неловкость, какие сама испытывает сейчас.

Хоук этого не замечает; она сейчас слишком до жопы бухая из-за маленькой одержимости Донника прекрасным антиванским вином, и у Изабелы есть мгновение на то, чтобы вытащить голову из задницы, пока магичка роется в ящиках комода на другой стороне комнаты.

\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – произносит Хоук.

Просто небрежный, невнятный комментарий, пока она ищет в ящике, что бы там ни было, слегка покачиваясь и пытаясь удержаться на ногах, который по крайней мере на минуту выводит Изабелу из ступора, потому что она не ожидала подобного жеста.

\- ...Что?

\- Ну, знаешь, подарок; на память. Солнцестояние... так принято; это то, что делают люди, ведь так? – Хоук не отрывается от поисков и отвечает, посмеиваясь, как будто было бы смешно, если бы Изабела предположила что-то другое. Однако она нервничает, и смех выходит несколько дрожащим. – Во всяком случае, так было, когда я последний раз проверяла – я давно уже не принимала участия в праздновании. Но теперь Авелин стала вести себя с нами так по-домашнему, напомнив мне, что жизнь не сводится к избиению головорезов в глухих переулках и накачиванию хреновым элем в «Висельнике», сколь бы шикарным это ни было.

\- Какую вдохновляющую жизнь мы ведем, – отвечает Изабела с намеком на веселое удивление, стараясь не обращать внимания на странное чувство, поселившееся у нее в животе. Хотелось бы свалить все на эль, но Хоук всегда пьянила ее сильнее любого варева. – Люди должны зеленеть от зависти! «Бухие мстители» – это же топ всех списков устремлений. Это точно было бы в моем; хотя за вычетом мстителей – эта часть немного скучновата.

Хоук ухмыляется, наконец обнаружив предмет поисков, и опирается на прикроватный столик, чтобы не упасть в процессе драматического пьяного поворота вокруг своей оси.

\- Ну, я знаю, что, не будь я на своем месте, ревновала бы. Спать с кем-то вроде тебя... это редкое удовольствие.

Изабела ничего не может с собой поделать, она смеется над этим утверждением:

\- Если ты думаешь, что переспать со мной может быть описано как «редкость», очевидно, ты совсем меня не слушала.

Хоук хихикает и идет к ней с подарком в руке. Ее бедра слегка покачиваются, и Изабеле сложно не глазеть – движения немного раскоординированные, но все же сексуальные.

\- Туше, ты не самый лучший выбор для жертвоприношения девственницы. Но в мире очень много людей, а время ограничено; ты не можешь получить их всех. – Затем Хоук встречается с ней взглядом, и мир вокруг них замирает, когда все шутки прекращаются, а слова магички становятся тяжелыми и честными – момент ясности, прорвавшийся сквозь пьяный туман. – А может быть, я просто... польщена тем, что самая красивая женщина во всей Свободной Марке выбрала проводить время со мной. Переспать с тобой, может, и не редкость, Изабела, но ты сама... ты – редкость.

Желудок Изабелы, кажется, сворачивается узлом, а грудная клетка сжимается от переполняющих ее чувств, названия которых она не знает. Она отворачивается, когда взгляд Хоук становится слишком пристальным, пытаясь преуменьшить собственные чувства.

\- Не знай я тебя лучше, подумала бы, будто ты чего-то от меня хочешь; но вместо этого ты стоишь тут готовая дать что-то  **мне**. Думаю, это вино развернуло тебя лицом к жопе, Хоук; возможно, тебе стоит провериться.

Что-то мелькает в глазах Хоук, чтобы тут же исчезнуть без следа.

\- Ты действительно не умеешь принимать комплименты, да? Ты же знаешь, конец света не наступит.

\- Я умею принимать комплименты; я все время принимаю их на сиськи, – оправдывается Изабела, сама понимая, что звучит это в лучшем случае неубедительно. Все же комплимент от Хоук другого рода, именно это и делает его странным. – Иногда на задницу, но редко на лицо; мне кажется, людям не нравится пирсинг, что странно, потому что, похоже, на других частях моего тела он им нравится.

\- О, мне очень жаль, но ты не умеешь принимать комплименты, которые не были бы абсолютно поверхностными. И твое лицо великолепно, а любой, кто так не считает, либо глуп, либо слеп.

\- Я заключаю в себе и удовлетворяю поверхностные удовольствия, Хоук; это все, что я собой представляю, – ровным голосом напоминает ей Изабела, несмотря на свое волнение. Когда-то давно она смирилась с этим, но чем больше времени проводит с Хоук, тем меньше понимает, кто она такая. – Я не говорю, что мне не льстят твои слова, но не могу не думать, что ты бредишь, видя меня такой. Я не какой-то там алмаз среди булыжников, знаешь ли.

\- Ну, вынуждена, со всем уважением, не согласиться с этой оценкой, потому что я побывала на каждой улице Верхнего города и в каждой темной дыре, и ты, без сомнения, единственное, что сияет в этом грязном городишке.

Изабела отводит глаза, чувствуя себя неловко из-за этого трепета в глубине живота.

\- Хоук... – в ее голосе звучит предупреждение, но только для того, чтобы скрыть желание большего.

\- Забудь об этом, – отмахивается Хоук, понимая, что подошла к опасной черте. – Я несу чушь, когда выпью слишком много вина; такой уж недостаток характера. Вот, просто... возьми это.

Хоук протягивает ей предмет, который держит в руке, и Изабела впервые по-настоящему видит, что это такое. У нее пересыхает в горле.

\- Ну что ты? – Хоук начинает нервничать, видя реакцию Изабелы. – Что это за взгляд? Тебе не нравится? Я думала, это... Ну, я знаю, что это что-то из Ривайни, так что я подумала, что тебе может...

\- Ты знаешь, что это такое? – Изабела берет талисман в руки, касается большим пальцем выпуклого символа, и странное чувство пробегает через нее – будто удар волны. Она не знает, как к этому относиться, тем более что Хоук, похоже, и не знала об истинной природе подарка, который решила преподнести.

\- Какой-то талисман с цветком? – гадает Хоук, с каждой секундой чувствуя себя все менее уверенно. – Но мне начинает казаться, что это еще не все. Либо так, либо ты действительно настороженно относишься к цветам, что заставляет меня усомниться в некоторых деталях декора этого дома.

\- Это талисман плодородия Ривайни; и это определенно  **не** цветок. Изображение стилизованное, но все же... взгляни поближе: тут небольшой выступ, а «лепестки», это... ну, ты же не Мерриль, так что я уверена, ты все поняла.

Она протягивает талисман Хоук, чтобы дать ей разглядеть истинное изображение, и внезапно магичка выглядит слегка смущенной.

\- ...О. Ну, это очень неловко, – она переминается с ноги на ногу, нервно посмеиваясь, запустив руку в волосы на затылке. – Я вовсе не предлагала тебе пойти куда-нибудь и залететь или что-то в этом роде; и не намекала, что нам нужно... ну, ты понимаешь, несмотря на биологическую невозможность.

Изабела хихикает, но в ее голосе звучат столь же нервные нотки, как и у Хоук.

\- Поверь мне, это совсем не то, на что ты намекаешь; я думаю, мы обе знаем, что материнство не для меня. И не для тебя, если уж на то пошло, со всеми этими неприятностями, в которые ты вечно вляпываешься.

\- Тогда почему такой взгляд?

\- Это... – начинает Изабела и тут же ловит себя на мысли, а стоит ли вообще объяснять, возможно, это сделает ситуацию еще более неловкой, чем раньше, но слова все равно льются из ее рта: дело в дозе эля или это просто проявление безудержной глупости. – Моя мать была Провидицей Ривайни – или, по крайней мере, притворялась таковой, – и она раздавала такие талисманы женщинам, утверждая, что у той, кто его носит, чрево будет плодородным, а брак будет благословлен множеством детей. Но для тех, кто не был замужем... – Изабела посмотрела на талисман в своей руке и развернулась, обнаружив, что направляется к большому зеркалу в противоположной стороне комнаты, а голос ее звучит мягче, чем раньше, – ...им она говорила, что еще его нужно носить, когда женщина желает... любви.

Тишина – и, кажется, Хоук начинает понимать, какое заявление сделал талисман, хотела она того или нет. Взгляд Изабелы останавливается на отражении Хоук в зеркале, магичка переминается с ноги на ногу, неловко потирая затылок.

\- А. Ну, ты... ты не обязана оставлять его себе, я просто подумала...

Но слова замирают у нее на губах, когда Изабела, не особо задумываясь над тем, что делает, поднимает руки, чтобы застегнуть талисман на своей шее. Это было инстинктивное движение, но как только ее мозг осознает, какое сообщение он посылает женщине, стоящей за ее спиной, пальцы начинают дрожать, и она никак не может скрепить застежку. Мгновение Хоук выглядит ошарашенной, а потом почти бежит к Изабеле, умоляя с поспешностью в голосе:

\- Позволь мне.

Хоук подходит сзади и помогает Изабеле надеть заявление о том, что она бы никогда не подумала, что захочет ясно и просто повесить себе на шею.

Талисман лежит не так тяжело, прижимаясь к ее груди, и не кажется таким удушливым, как казалось раньше. Он просто... есть. Возможно, потому, что, осознавала она это или нет, желание чего-то подобного всегда было внутри нее, погребенное под годами недоверия и страха. Это пугающая мысль, ведь она заставляет Изабелу чувствовать, будто она знает себя еще хуже, чем полагала раньше. Но этот страх исчезает под нежным прикосновением Хоук к ее талии, и Изабела поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к талисману на шее, глядя на себя в зеркало.

\- Что скажешь?

Хоук мягко улыбается, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, грудью к спине, когда они встречаются взглядами в отражении в зеркале.

\- Тебе идет, – отвечает она столь же нежным голосом, как и у ее возлюбленной, прежде чем прижаться губами к плечу Изабелы.

Изабела поджимает губы, не сводя глаз с отражения талисмана в зеркале, и осторожно вертит его между пальцами. Он легкий; почти обманчиво легкий.

\- Когда я была маленькой, то видела, как мать раздает их бесчисленному количеству женщин, и всегда думала, что это самое смешное, что может быть на свете, – произносит она с мягким смешком, на мгновение задержав взгляд на Хоук в зеркале, прежде чем снова вернуть внимание подвеске на шее. Подушечки пальцев мягко пробегают по выпуклому символу, и Изабела с удивлением осознает, что это заставляет ее немного тосковать по дому. – Всем известно, что магия не может создать жизнь или любовь, и поэтому я никогда не понимала, зачем они тратят столько денег на то, что не может сработать. Когда я стала старше, то решила, что все дело в традициях, глубоко укоренившихся в нашей культуре, и что не имеет значения, работает ли это – просто так  **принято**. И, возможно, отчасти так оно и было...

Она делает глубокий вдох, и какая-то ее часть не может осознать тот факт, что она вообще говорит это вслух. Но тело Хоук позади нее такое теплое, сильные руки обхватывают живот в успокаивающем объятии, и это дает Изабеле чувство удовлетворения, хотя она никогда и подумать не могла, что подобное чувство ей понадобится от другого человека. Это не имеет смысла, все это не имеет смысла, и все же это происходит, это реально, и, возможно, Изабела понимает себя не так хорошо, как ей казалось, потому что она наслаждается этим чувством.

\- Я думаю, тут дело больше в принятии... того, что ты готова все изменить, что ты открыта для возможности повернуть свою жизнь к новому пути, и надеешься, что он действительно доступен для тебя. – Она чувствует, как Хоук улыбается ей в плечо, и знает: магичка поняла, что она пыталась сказать. И все же Изабела качает головой, уменьшая вес своих слов усмешкой: – Я знаю, возможно, это звучит нелепо, возможно, я пьянее, чем думала. Я все еще не очень четко вижу, но, возможно, это просто заблуждение. В конце концов, я же споткнулась об этот хренов ковер.

\- Все дело точно в ковре, уверяю тебя. Он вечно мешает, – Хоук отвечает с легкой усмешкой, ее пальцы нежно проходятся по тунике Изабелы, глаза ловят взгляд в зеркале. Она на мгновение замолкает, задумчиво глядя, как ее ногти скользят по маленькому участку голой кожи на животе Изабелы. Это чувство заставляет ее слегка вздрогнуть, и Изабела плотнее прижимается к женщине, стоящей позади нее, когда Хоук, наконец, снова начинает говорить. Эти слова тихие, пробные; не уверенные, в том, как их примут. – И он всегда... всегда был доступен для тебя, Изабела; тебе просто нужно было открыть глаза и увидеть его.

Изабела с трудом сглатывает; ее горло сжимается, а желудок тяжелеет от честности, которую принес с собой этот разговор. На самом деле они – она и Хоук – никогда так не поступали; не были открыты. Они шутят, трахаются и притворяются, как глупые идиоты, что их уже почти шестилетние отношения все еще считаются случайными, потому что это просто легче, чем озвучивать что-то настоящее. Прошло много времени, и, возможно, именно поэтому Изабела говорит на инстинктах, не позволяя себе все обдумать; потому что часть ее, похороненная глубоко под страхом и сомнениями, тоже устала от этого.

\- Я всегда это видела, – тихо признается она. – Я просто никогда не знала, что с этим делать.

Хоук прикусывает нижнюю губу, глядя на нее над плечом. Ей любопытно, но она явно сомневается в том, какой ответ получит на вопрос, что собирается задать.

\- ...А теперь ты знаешь?

Изабела коротко смеется над этим предположением – она ничего не может с собой поделать, так как думала, что теперь ответ будет совершенно очевиден.

\-  **Нет** , – и это на самом деле так. Все это столь ново и ошеломляюще для нее, что она понятия не имеет, как действовать дальше. Но впервые в жизни это не обязательно означает, что она не хочет попробовать. – Я вообще не знаю, что с этим делать. Я чувствую, что сейчас как-нибудь все испорчу – уроню или сломаю, или что там еще делают, когда не знают, как обращаться с чьим-то сердцем. Как вообще можно такому человеку, как я, вручать нечто настолько хрупкое? Это глупо, Хоук!

\- Так теперь ты думаешь, что я – хрупкая? – с недоверчивым смешком спрашивает Хоук. – Ты вообще обращаешь внимание на происходящее, когда мы совершаем героические поступки, или просто пялишься на мою задницу? Я уже начинаю сомневаться.

\- Не ты, дурочка, – вздыхает Изабела, закатывая глаза, и разворачивается лицом к Хоук. Та все еще держит ее в объятиях, и они стоят так близко, что она чувствует дыхание магички на своей коже. – Сердца – это глупые хрупкие штуки, которые легко разбить в любой момент, и все же ты с такой готовностью отдала мне свое. А я... – она замолкает, не зная, как выразить то, что чувствует сейчас, что осознала.

\- А ты?.. – мягко подбадривает ее Хоук, заглядывая в глаза.

Пальцы магички все еще рисуют узоры на коже Изабелы, и это успокаивает сильнее, чем Хоук – она уверена – осознает. Ее прикосновения, ее присутствие, ее... все.

\- А я... – вздох, и честный ответ льется с ее губ, как вода из ручья, – а я, по-видимому, потеряла свое, только чтобы найти его в твоих руках.

На мгновение Изабела пугается, что неправильно выразилась. Потерять свое сердце – это совсем не то же самое, что отдать его, хотя именно так все и произошло. Она не осознавала этого, и все же, кажется, со временем ее сердце стало тяготеть к единственной вещи – единственному человеку, – в котором она нуждалась и в котором находила покой и утешение. И это звучало так нелепо, ведь все существо Изабелы было сосредоточено на независимости и свободе, и все же она стояла здесь, только сейчас осознав, что совершила нечто противоположное своей природе столь давно, что к тому времени, как она поняла это, было уже слишком поздно. А Хоук, будучи собой, прекрасно понимает, что она пытается сказать, и улыбается потому, что просто  **знает**. Знает ее, и знает, что Изабела никогда сознательно не сделала бы ничего подобного; это просто должно было произойти само по себе.

И пришло время узнать, что именно это и произошло.

Пальцы запутываются в растрепанных черных прядях, когда Хоук наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к губам Изабелы достаточно крепко, чтобы заслужить приглашение. Изабела раздвигает губы, когда язык скользит в ее рот, и дыхание ее становится хриплым и нуждающимся. Нуждающимся потому, что она нуждается в этом, потому что именно  **это** имеет смысл для нее. Только губы, и пальцы, и кожа, только прикосновения, и поцелуи, и ощущение связи с кем-то таким образом, который не пугает ее. Потому что секс – это легко, секс – это просто; а от всего остального, что теперь оказалось привязано к нему, у Изабелы кружится голоса и сжимается желудок.

Матрас прогибается под тяжестью ее тела, и на этот раз Изабела позволяет Хоук быть сверху. Когда губы магички касаются пульсирующей жилки на шее, Хоук должна почувствовать, как тяжело кровь стучит в ее венах, пока они сбрасывают одежду – с легкостью и без раздумий. Это естественно; то, как они сближаются друг с другом, всегда казалось более естественным, чем с кем-либо другим, и Изабела часто задавалась вопросом, почему так. Теперь она знает; теперь она знает, почему их тела всегда так хорошо подходили друг другу, почему даже в самом начале они прикасались друг к другу с опытом давних любовников. Изабела всегда смеялась в лицо судьбе, но даже она не может отрицать, что порой то, чему не суждено было случиться, складывается просто идеально. Будто кусочки головоломки из разных наборов, которые почему-то, как-то, несмотря ни на что сходятся вместе, создавая абстракцию цвета и абсолютный хаос.

Именно так она чувствует себя сейчас, когда они соприкасаются; хаос, как будто весь мир вращается у нее под ногами, и единственное, что она может придумать, это держаться за Хоук и надеяться, что вес магички привяжет ее к чему-то привычному. Хотя, честно говоря, дело вполне могло быть в количестве выпитого ею эля – не в первый и не в последний раз. И все же, несмотря на недавнюю неуравновешенность, нечто в том факте, что она, наконец, увидела все, что столь долго было прямо перед ней, наполняло Изабелу такой ясностью, какой она никогда раньше не испытывала. Будто глаза открылись; более того – это было отрезвляюще.

И поэтому все, что осталось, все, что теперь питает хаос вокруг нее и абстракцию несравненных цветов – это  **она**. Хоук; она заставляет мир вращаться, а желудок – переворачиваться, и все же, в конце концов, часть Изабелы знает, что она не хотела бы, чтоб было по-другому.

Жар тела Хоук обжигает ее, заставляя огонь мчаться по венам, когда пальцы сжимаются и ногти врезаются в кожу. Она чувствует тяжесть талисмана на своей груди – единственная вещь, которую Хоук решила с нее не снимать, – и инстинктивно хватается за него, когда нежные губы перемещаются с ее живота на бедра, заставляя выгибаться дугой и вырывая тихий стон из самой глубины горла. Колени обращены к потолку, одна рука вцепилась в подарок, а пальцы другой запутались в коротких темных волосах, – и когда Изабела закрывает глаза, то слышит только прерывистое дыхание и неровный стук своего сердца.

Ее оргазм сопровождается криком и изобретательной руганью, и Хоук смеется над ее уникальным чувством вульгарности, как и обычно, – и все ощущается тем же самым. Она не ожидала этого; она ждала, что комната будет тяжелой от этого свежеобретенного веса, который их страсть отныне привязала к ней, но вместо этого Изабела чувствует себя неизмеримо легче. Губы Хоук прижимаются к ее бедру, и Изабела изо всех сил борется за дыхание, чувствуя, как ухмылка магички вытравливается на ее коже, когда мелкая дрожь внизу живота начинает утихать.

\- Знаешь, кто-то однажды имел наглость заявить мне, что это неприглядно для женщины – выглядеть настолько самодовольной после того, как она забивает тебя, будто гнутый гвоздь.

Хоук ухмыляется, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по волосам между бедрами Изабелы:

\- И что же ты на это ответила?

\- Я рассмеялась, а потом трахалась с ним, пока он не разрыдался.

И тогда Хоук смеется и трахает ее снова; пальцы по костяшки внутри, когда она срывает еще один крик с губ Изабелы, заставляя ту дрожать всем телом. В конечном счете их позиции меняются местами, и Изабела оказывается на том месте, которое известно ей лучше всего: сверху, держа все под контролем. Хоук оставляет длинные красные полосы на ее спине, пока не приходит очередь Изабелы выглядеть самодовольной после того, что сделала. Хоук удовлетворенно мурлычет ей в шею, Изабела лежит сверху и чувствует, как мышцы магички сжимаются вокруг ее пальцев, и этот ровный ритм неожиданно совпадает с биением ее сердца. Она продолжает нежные движения, пока дыхание Хоук не замирает в горле, и она не стонет от желания. И Изабела решает вытянуть еще оргазм из своей любовницы, прежде чем, наконец, устроиться рядом с ней.

Она лежит на спине, уставившись в потолок, наблюдая, как тусклый свет свечи отбрасывает тени на известь, и слова срываются с губ Изабелы, прежде чем она успевает их остановить:

\- Ты когда-нибудь волновалась, что превращаешься в дерево?

Хоук фыркает и смеется, и перекатывается на бок, поворачиваясь к ней лицом.

\- Да ты еще пьянее, чем я думала, ну, либо я вытрахала из тебя все мозги.  **Дерево** , серьезно?

\- Это метафора, ты, дурочка, – Изабела поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на свою возлюбленную, с притворным раздражением закатывая глаза. Она смотрит, как Хоук хмурит брови, пытаясь понять смысл сказанного до того, как услышит объяснения. Но Изабела и сама не уверена, что когда-нибудь понимала это, так что она просто говорит: – Я всегда считала себя птицей, наделенной свободой лететь куда угодно и когда угодно, собирать вещи и уезжать так же быстро, как меняется ветер. Птицы строят дома, гнездятся, но это лишь временно. И все же я так долго пробыла в этом забытом Создателем месте, что все стражники знают меня в лицо, а все шлюхи знают мою пизду, и мне кажется, что я забыла, каково это – летать. Хуже того, я будто каким-то образом сбросила свои крылья и умудрилась отрастить вместо них корни, как какое-то дерево, или растение, или как еще назвать то, что постоянно находится на одном месте. А ты знаешь, что меня регулярно спрашивают о  **тебе** люди, которые не должны даже имени моего знать, не говоря уж о моих делах?

Изабела ловит себя на разглагольствовании, и в отчаянии запускает руку в волосы, вновь устремляя взгляд в потолок. Правда и неуверенность слетают с ее губ:

\- Раньше я была тенью, историей для бухариков в таверне о том, как я отымела тебя, будто сучку в течку, прежде чем украсть все, что у тебя есть, но теперь я стала своего рода заметным постоянством в этом городе. Это охрененно тревожно, Хоук, и я не... Я без понятия, что с этим делать. Вообще.

Хоук хмурится, переваривая это признание, морщит лоб, глядя на женщину, лежащую возле нее. Она долго молчит, и Изабела начинает волноваться, что обидела ее, раскрыв все это сразу после того, как они только-только нашли опору друг в друге, но внезапно Хоук поднимается с кровати и швыряет ей халат. Натягивая на себя второй халат, она бросает:

\- Пошли со мной.

\- ...Что?

Но Хоук не отвечает, выходя за дверь, и Изабеле не остается ничего другого, как надеть халат и последовать за ней. Они крадучись спускаются по лестнице – деревянные ступени тихонько поскрипывают, – пересекают холл и направляются ко входной двери. Когда Хоук открывает ее, у Изабелы все волоски на теле встают дыбом от морозного ночного воздуха, и она кутается в халат, следуя за магичкой во двор.

Изабела недоуменно хмурится, когда Хоук опускается на колени и принимается аккуратно копаться в грязи.

\- Что, во имя Андрасте, ты делаешь? Мы тут сиськи себе отморозим, ты, дурочка; возвращайся в постель, пока соски не отвалились.

\- У тебя терпение плодовой мушки, – упрекает ее Хоук, продолжая свое занятие, ее руки уже почти по локоть покрыты грязью. – И, видимо, наблюдательность пьяного простофили, что удивительно, ведь это была  **твоя** метафора. Прекрати думать о сиськах и обрати внимание на мои действия – во всем этом есть глубокий смысл. Серьезно, ты будешь впечатлена.

Наконец она выдергивает из земли цветок с полным набором корней, и лишь тогда Изабела понимает, что Хоук пыталась сделать. Хотя, честно говоря, в темноте трудно было разглядеть, что магичка там колупала в грязи, пока она не подняла свою добычу. Хоук глядит на нее, приподняв бровь, освещенная лунным светом.

\- Значит, ты просто убила цветок ради метафоры, – решительно заключает Изабела. – Я уже знаю – ничто не остается неизменным, когда оно  **мертво** , Хоук; неужели это и есть тот самый глубокий смысл, который ты пыталась до меня донести? Этот цветок не выживет, если не посадить его где-нибудь в новом месте; и тогда он просто снова пустит корни – в том самом другом месте; что противоречит намерению.

Хоук закатывает глаза, поднимаясь на ноги, и, ничего не говоря, уходит в дом; полы ее халата развеваются на ветру. Разочарованно вздохнув, Изабела следует за ней и обнаруживает Хоук в холле, где она осторожно прикапывает цветок в горшок, слишком большой для ранее одиноко росшего в нем домашнего цветка.

... **О**.

Теперь Изабела видит тот самый глубокий смысл во всей его вопиющей очевидности, которую, вероятно, она должна была заметить задолго до этого (возможно, Хоук, действительно вытрахала из нее весь мозг; что было бы неудивительно, учитывая необузданную страсть, сопутствующую им в спальне).

Протягивая ей горшок, Хоук многозначительно произносит:

\- Вот твоя переносная метафора, глупая ты слепая курица. Тебе все еще кажется, что он застрял, или нам придется взять его на корабль и уплыть к самому дальнему краю земли, чтобы ты осознала этот глубокий смысл?

И пока Изабела покусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, глядя на горшок в своих руках так, будто надеется, что в нем содержатся все ответы, которые она искала, Хоук продолжает:

\- Растения не должны вечно торчать на одном месте, Изабела, они просто должны быть в почве. И иногда... – она нежно прикасается к лепесткам сначала первого цветка, а потом второго; голос ее становится мягче, более проникновенным, когда она ловит взгляд Изабелы. – Иногда некоторые растения могут даже делить почву с  **другими** растениями в каком-нибудь безвкусном горшке, который может путешествовать из Орлея в Антиву и обратно. И... и знаешь, мы тоже  **можем**. Если ты... Если ты этого хочешь. Нет ничего, что по-настоящему привязывало бы меня к этому месту – ну, кроме тех моментов, когда ты привязываешь мои запястья шарфами к столбикам кровати...

Она ухмыляется при воспоминании об этом, и Изабела тихо хихикает, глядя на метафору, которую держит в руках. Вес, который все это должно было бы иметь, теперь кажется меньше ожидаемого. Но Хоук всегда была хороша в этом: облегчать вещи, которые казались слишком тяжелыми, чтобы их нести.

Хоук дотрагивается до ее руки – всего лишь легкое прикосновение пальцев, и все же, даже в своей простоте, оно успокаивает так же, как крепкие объятия, – смотрит в глаза и говорит очень серьезно:

\- Если ты задыхаешься здесь, то давай уедем. Я продам поместье и куплю нам корабль; мы можем отправиться куда хочешь,  **куда угодно**. Скажи лишь слово – и мы уедем.

И внезапно Изабел чувствует тяжесть этих слов, вес своего обещания, и резко втягивает воздух от неожиданности. Мы,  **нам** ; все эти слова, которые она никогда бы не подумала применять к их отношениям, теперь стекают с губ Хоук легко, как вода, и это не кажется странным. Это не кажется  **неправильным** , а кажется просто... настоящим. Будто, возможно, наконец, Изабела видит реальность той жизни, которую построила с этой женщиной за последние шесть лет. Жизни, которая не заканчивается здесь, когда она больше не может терпеть удушье, что приносит это место, и сбегает; жизни, которая продолжается рядом с Хоук в любом уголке мира. В  **каждом** уголке мира.

\- Ты правда сделаешь это? – спрашивает Изабела, потому что какая-то часть ее все еще не может осознать значимость такого предложения. Затем она отодвигается от Хоук, ставит горшок на столик и продолжает, глядя на него: – Обменяешь свое вычурное поместье на корабль; оставишь место, где ты практически королевская особа, чтобы отправиться Создатель-знает-куда, где с тобой снова будут обращаться, будто ты просто никчемный падальщик? Как бы часто я ни фантазировала о том, чтобы привязать тебя к мачте и разобраться с тобой по-своему, Хоук, к пиратам относятся абсолютно без уважения. Я не думаю, что ты в полной мере осознаешь суть своего предложения, сколь бы...  **заманчиво** оно ни звучало.

\- Прежде всего, я бы предпочла, чтобы мы просто избавились от какого-нибудь ублюдка-работорговца и забрали  **его** корабль, тогда мы могли бы просто оставить все деньги себе, но поскольку  **кто-то** , кажется, считает, что это глупость и дилетантство, то да, продать поместье, чтобы купить тебе корабль – это именно то, что я сейчас и предлагаю, – начинает Хоук, подходя к Изабеле, чтобы обнять ее за талию и опустить подбородок на плечо. – Что же касается «уважения», то я уверена, что  **этот** корабль уплыл в ту же секунду, когда мы объявились на том званом вечере полупьяными и абсолютно голыми. Так что на самом деле, я сейчас почти уверена, что город был бы рад избавиться от меня; и рад, что им больше не нужно притворяться, что я им нравлюсь. Уверена, для них довольно утомительно все время быть такими напыщенными лизоблюдами.

Изабела ухмыляется и кладет руки поверх ладоней Хоук, не желая, чтобы та отодвигалась.

\- А что насчет прочих твоих обязанностей: постоянных кошачьих свар между магами и храмовниками? Первый Чародей рассчитывает на твою помощь,  **Андерс** рассчитывает на твою помощь; неужели ты действительно сможешь сбежать от этого?

\- Разве ты меня не знаешь? – Хоук фыркает и мягко тянет Изабелу за руку, разворачивая лицом к себе. – Я весьма эффективна; можно сказать, Защитник дел от неоконченности. К тому времени, как я найду покупателя на поместье и приличный корабль в продаже, все уже будет кончено. Изабела, – теперь в ее голосе слышны умоляющие нотки.

Хоук нежно кладет руку на щеку Изабелы, привлекая ее полное внимание. Взгляд магички проникновенный, обжигающий, он проникает в самые глубокие тайные уголки души. Изабела хочет сохранить его там, спрятав поглубже, втайне потакая своему желанию почувствовать это снова в любой момент, когда только захочется. Хоук проникновенно произносит:

\- Просто скажи да.

**Да**. Это такое простое слово, но оно содержит в себе гораздо больше, чем просто один слог. Да, она уплывет вместе с Хоук. Да, она найдет свою стабильность в Хоук, переплетя те корни, что она отрастила, с корнями магички, и все же получит свободу, о которой так мечтает, потому что Хоук – это личность, а не место. Да, Изабела будет принадлежать ей; да, останется с ней, будет с ней, построит свою жизнь с ней в любом и каждом уголке земли. Да, да, да...

\- ...Да.

Такое простое слово, но наполненное столь глубоким смыслом, что Хоук целует ее, улыбается и она чувствует себя дома.


End file.
